Dragon Slayer in feudal japan
by TTGAINES411UNIVERSE
Summary: While natsu and happy went into east forest to find the fire dragon king igneel, they stumbled across a large cave and encountered a vulcan, after natsu defeated the vulcan, they were accidentally transported into the world and timeline of inuyasha. Meanwhile, they came across inuyasha and the group later on, will they help them defeat naraku, will natsu and happy get back home?
1. Chapter 1: strange new world

Chapter 1: Strange new world

 _ **East Forest, Earthland x791**_ : Natsu Dragneel and his flying blue furry companion, happy, have heard another rumor about natsu's foster father, igneel, the fire dragon king, was somewhere in this area, so they went to investigate. They trudged through the forest as natsu had an annoyed expression on his face.

"You've already gotten us lost haven't ya?" Natsu asked irritably as he followed the blue exceed.

"I didn't get us lost, I know exactly where we're goin'!" Happy snapped.

"Oh yeah, then would you mind tellin' me where?!" Natsu snapped back as he kept following.

"My memory's a little foggy, but I remember lisanna tellin' us that she heard a roar coming from a nearby cave here." Happy explained

"Well there are plenty of caves here… so yeah, I think we're good." Natsu replied

"Aye!" Happy replied cheerfully. They kept walking down the pathway until they came across a large, spooky cave and they stopped in their tracks.

"Yo happy, you think this is the place." Natsu asked with curiosity.

"Aye, sure looks like it." Happy replied. They then walked into the cave and it suddenly gotten darker, so natsu ignites fire from his hand so they can see where they're going. They started to look around, when they looked up, they saw sleeping bats on the cave pillars woke up and flew out the cave. As they kept walking, they saw a bright, shining light coming from a nearby tunnel, as they went through, they saw shining rock pillars and suddenly stopped in their tracks and their eyes slightly widen.

Whoa…/whoa…" They both said in awe.

"Happy… what the hell is this?" Natsu said in a mixture of curiosity and amazement.

I don't know natsu…but it looks pretty cool." Happy replied as they went further into the tunnel. They looked around to see if they could find igneel in here, they then saw something sleeping by the shining wall crystal, they assumed that it was igneel and ran towards it.

"IGNEEL! HEY IGNEEL! IT'S ME! NATSU!" He exclaimed in excitement as they ran towards it. However, they stopped as it began to wake up, it stood up, and roared, and it appears to be a Vulcan.

" **RAAAAAAAAAWR! WHO DARES ENTER ME'S CAVE?!"** The Vulcan roared in anger. Natsu on the other hand, was angered that the rumor was false again.

"Oi…looks like the rumor was totally bogus." Natsu deadpanned with noticeable venom in his voice.

"Aye, you said it natsu." Happy deadpanned

" **RAAAAAAAAR! ME GONNA SQUASH YOU LIKE BUGS!"** The Vulcan roared as it charged towards natsu and happy."

"BRING IT BANNANA BRAIN! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shot back. He then cocked back his fist and then leapt at the Vulcan with great speed as his fire engulfed his fist.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** Natsu cried as he threw a blazing punch in the vulcan's face, sending it flying and crashing into the crystal wall, rendering it on the ground unconscious. Natsu then walked up to a pillar and shattered it with one punch.

"DAMN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR ANOTHER STUPID RUMOR!" Natsu said furiously. Happy then gave him a sympathetic look a s le landed on his shoulder.

Natsu I'm sorr… um, natsu." Before happy could apologize, he saw a bright light beaming through the cracks.

"Yeah happy, what's u…" Before Natsu could finish, he notices the same thing, they both went wide eyes. The light started flashing brighter and wind blew in their face and put their arms in and x position to protect their eyes from the blight light.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" "Happy exclaimed back, then, the light suddenly flashed and they both screamed at the top of their lungs. Natsu was the first one to wake up, he sat up and rubbed at the back of his head, he stopped then looked around to see nothing but trees, grass, bushes, and rocks, he then turns around to see happy who hasn't rendered consciousness as yet. He then starts to shake him lightly to wake him up.

"Oi happy, happy wake up." Natsu whispered as he shook him gently, happy then begins to render consciousness and sat up rubbing his eyes. He then starts to look around and notices the same thing natsu sees, he then looked at the pink haired dragon slayer and asked.

"Nastu, where are we?" Happy asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know little buddy, but somethin' tells me we ain't in fiore anymore." Natsu replied nonchalantly, they then started walking down the pathway through the forest. They scanned the area, which tells them that they're not in their home world anymore, as they kept walking, they notice that half of the forest was burned, singed, and several trees were uprooted. They started to here several screams up ahead, along with loud, trembling roars and then stopped walking then looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Natsu asked with wonder.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Happy replied as they began to run along the path and suddenly stop to notice a nearby village. It was nearly destroyed and they saw something flying in the sky, there were two, flying, serpent like creatures that were attacking the village and burning innocent villagers to ashes, they were breathing streams of fire and they figured they were dragons. Natsu couldn't help but grin wildly.

"Oi, ya ready to kick some ass happy?" Natsu asked with excitement while looking at the blue exceed.

"AYE SIR!" Happy replied as they headed right into the village that was being attacked to fight the dragons, natsu engulfed his fist in flames, cocked it back, and leapt through the air to strike one of the dragons.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** He cried as he struck on of the dragons in the dragons in the face. _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: Strange encounter

Chapter 2: Strange encounter

"SIT BOY!"

WHAM!

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!" There came down the half dog demon, Inuyasha, who fell face first into the ground while under an infuriated, 15 year old girl, Kagome Higurashi, who stood over him while inhaling and exhaling with exasperation, and their traveling companions Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Kilala the cat demon, and Shippo the fox demon sat there watching the argument while slightly uneased.

"OI! THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR WENCH?!" Inuyasha fumed as he stood up.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! HMPH!" Kagome shot back as she angrily turned away from him, Inuyasha did the same as he sat down.

"K-Kagome's scary when she's mad…" Shippo stuttered nervously

"A-Ah, indeed shippo, inuyasha should know better not to provoke her." Miroku replied equally nervous

"Such a fool…" Sango sighed as she watched the two argue, Kilala replied with a meow as she laid in her lap. They then noticed Inuyasha's ears twitching and the scent of fresh human blood and fire burning filled his nose.

'Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked with slight concern in her voice

"Something's not right…" He replied grimly" We need to get to kaede's village, now!" He sprinted towards the village, the others looked at each other and nodded in agreement and ran towards the same destination and caught up with inuyasha. _Meanwhile…in lady kaede's village…_

"AAAAAAAAHHH!KAEDE!SOMEONE HELP ME!" A Villager shrieked as he ran for his life away from the two dragons." **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** A Voice bellowed as the two dragons came spiraling to the ground causing a loud crash. He then turns around to see a boy with pink, spiky hair land right in front of him. His attire consists of a black, gold trimmed, one sleeved, opened collar waist coat that was left untucked and open, and the sleeve covered his left arm, leaving his right arm exposed, he also wore cloth around his waist that reached his knees and was the same color, and wore a brown buckle. His footwear was black, open toed sandals, and the pants he wore were white, knee-length trousers, and had a white, scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. He was noticeably muscular, judging from his arm and calves, and next to him was a flying blue cat with wings, he then turned around and grinned at him.

"Need a hand?" The pinkette asked kindly

"Who-Who are you?" The man stuttered.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel." He replied with a wider grin "And this is my partner happy.

"AYE!" Replied the blue feline while raising his paw in the air. Before he could say anything, the dragons gotten back up and started blasting the boy with fire. Much to his surprise, the pinkette ate the fire." _Amazing..."_ He thought with awe, he then ran from the area and searched for kaede.

"Oh yeah! Now I've got some fire in my belly!" Natsu exclaimed with enthusiasm, he then leapt towards the dragons at blazing speed, and his arms were engulfed with flames as he spun them in a circular, wing like motion. " **FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"** He shouted as he slammed the two serpent creatures to the ground, he then landed on his feet and started to rear his head back. **"FIRE DRAGON'S…ROOOOOAARRR!"** He breathed an enormous, continuous stream of fire out of his mouth right towards the beasts, burning them to ashes, the villagers stood there in awe and fear. " _W-what is he?"_

"Hell yeah!" Natsu shouted as he threw his fists in the air.

"Aye! You did it natsu!" Happy chirped. "But I think you gotten a little carried away…" He stated as he scanned the scorched and nearly bunt village. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the group were trudging through the forest, and they saw several trees were uprooted, and the grass, bushes were heavily singed and burned, and there were several craters in the ground, grief had then stricken them.

"Oh my…" Kagome said with grief. "Who could've done this?"

"I don't know Kagome, but I reckon it was naraku." Inuyasha replied gruffly. They then made it and saw a strange two strange figures right in front of them. "Hey, who the hell are those guys?" Inuyasha questioned curiously.

"I don't know Inuyasha, but we should get a closer look." Miroku replied, they gotten a little closer, and when they did, they saw a boy who looked around seventeen years of age with pink, spiky hair, his attire consists of an open collar, one sleeved, black, gold trimmed waist coat that was left opened and untucked revealing his bare chest and one sleeve was covering the left arm while the right arm was exposed, and wore a black, gold trimmed cloth around his waist that reached his knees and wore a brown belt buckle. His footwear consists of black sandals, his pants were white, knee length trousers, and wore a white, scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. He was also noticeably muscular, judging from his arm, chest, and abs. Next to him was a small, blue, flying cat with angel like wings, and the strangest thing was that the pink haired boy's hand was engulfed with fire. "Look at hat! His hand is lit on fire, he must be some kind of fire demon!" Inuyasha exclaimed quietly.

"It appears that naraku must've sent him to destroy this village." Miroku said with noticeable venom in his voice.

"He nearly killed innocent people back there!" said an equally angry Kagome.

"This new incarnation must be destroyed once and for all!" Sango snarled.

"I don't know guys, I can't see a burn mark anywhere." Shippo squeaked

"He could be hiding it from us with that strange kimono shippo, we must defeat him." Miroku replied

"I'LL FINISH HUM OFF! **HIRAKOTSU!"** She bellowed as she threw her weapon at the pinkette.

"NATSU! LOOK OUT!" Happy warned.

"AW CRAP!" Natsu exclaimed as he rolled to evade the weapon, it was a large, tan boomerang with dark brown ribbons tied to it. "What the hell was that!?" Natsu questioned with exclamation in his voice.

"I have no idea, but it looks like were being ambushed." Happy replied. "NATSU! IT'S COMING BACK!"

"DAMN IT!" Natsu exclaimed as he evaded the boomerang once again. "ALL RIGHT YOU DAMN COWARDS! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES!" He roared irritably, the boomerang then was caught by a teenage girl who was wearing black, pink trimmed battle armor with red ribbons tied on the elbow joints, around the waist, and around her feet. She also had long, dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail, brown eyes, a katana hilt at the side of her waist, and her facial expression was fierce and determined, she had seen battle before and was probably good at it. Then five more people came out, the one next to her and in front of them was a man with long, silver hair that reached his waist line, golden eyes, a scowl on his face, and had dog ears on the top of his head. His attire consists of a red rob with long sleeves that were loose, and wore red, baggy pants, he supported no footwear, and had long, razor sharp claws on his fingers and purple beads around his neck. He was also carrying a katana on the side of his waist as well. And next to him was a girl who looked around fifteen years of age, with long black wavy hair and brown eyes. Her attire was a white, long sleeved shirt with a green collar, she also wore a short green skirt along with it. Her footwear consists of brown dress shoes, and white knee length stockings, and held a bow and arrow in her hand. And on his shoulder was a pint sized boy, with a light blue shirt with dark blue baggy pants, and had orange hair, pointy ears, a bushy tail, and fox like feet, he also appeared to be frightened. Standing right next to the man in red on the left was a man with black hair, tied into a small pony tail, violet eyes, and gold ear piercings on his right ear. His attire is a blue robe with purple cloth wrapped around him, and his footwear was tan sandals, he had a blue glove on his right hand with beads wrapped around it for an unknown reason, and had a six foot tall, golden staff in his right hand. On the right next to the teenage girl in battle armor and beneath her feet was a small, cream colored cat with black stripes, had two tails and large red eyes, it was also crouched in a battle stance and was hissing and growling, these have got to be the strangest people natsu and happy ever encountered and met.

"Oi, who the hell are you guys?" Natsu questioned with a serious expression on his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yelled the man in red.

"Hey! We asked you first so you have to answer!" Happy snapped, they then had surprised looks on their faces.

"IT CAN TALK TOO?!" Exclaimed the man in red and the girl in the school uniform.

"I'm not an it! I'm a he!" Happy pouted with his arms crossed.

"So,dog ears, ya gonna tell us who you are?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"GRRR…THE NAME'S INUYASHA! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" The man in red roared as he grabbed the hilt and unsheathed his katana and it turned into an enormous sword and had the appearance of a fang, he then crouched into a battle stance.

" _This isn't good."_ Happy thought with caution, natsu however, was unfazed by this and his lips curved into a feral grin.

" _This will be a fun fight."_ Natsu thought with excitement. "If it's a fight you want, you got one!" Before they could take a step forward, the man with the staff held his left hand out and said. "Perhaps we should get to know our opponent before fighting him. I'm Miroku, and these two women are Kagome and Sango, and the child on Kagome's shoulder is named Shippo and the creature next to sango is Kilala. And who might you be?" He questioned courteously.

"The name's Nastu dragneel! The salamander of fairy tail!" Natsu introduced with a grin, they then blinked in confusion, but the man in red wasn't amused

"ENOUGH TALK! LET'S JUST FIGHT!" Inuyasha exclaimed with annoyance as he charged at him, natsu can't help but grin even wider. "Now were talking." He then slamed his fist into the palm of his hand. "NOW I'M GETTING FIRED UP!" Natsu exclaimed and then started charging at inuyasha as well with his fist engulfed in flames.

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3: Hanyou vs Dragon slayer

Chapter 3: Hanyou vs Dragon Slayer

Inuyasha and Natsu were charging at each other with battle cries and Inuyasha swung his tessaiga over his head as his first offense, but nastu merely ducked and slammed his right fist into his gut then gave him a skull shattering uppercut under his jaw sending him skidding back. The others stood there in shock, surprised at the pink haired boy's immense strength. " _W-what the hell is this guy."_ Inuyasha thought as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Come on ya mangy mutt, gimme all you got!" Natsu taunted with a grin, Inuyasha was now getting annoyed and charged at him again.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE PINKY!" Inuyasha barked furiously, he then swung his sword at him again, but he side stepped and blocked, and swung again but ducked and threw a left uppercut under his jaw and charged at him with his fist engulfed in flames and threw a powerful right hook on his left temple. Inuyasha gotten back up and swung his sword furiously, but natsu evade and drove a fist into his solar plexus and threw a spinning hook kick on the right side of his jaw, sending him flying, the others begin to worry.

"This isn't good". Miroku said grimly. "This new incarnation is overwhelming inuyasha quite easily, and is no slouch when it comes to hand to hand combat."

"I don't know miroku, inuyasha hasn't used wind scar yet." Sango replied, Inuyasha started to get back up with his legs wobbling.

"Show that dumb dog who's boss natsu!" Happy cheered.

"What's the matter dog breath?" Nastu taunted with a wild grin and a predatory look in his eyes. "You were acting real tough a minute ago, don't tell me you're giving up already."

"GRR…I'M NOT FINISHED YET! **WIND SCAAAAAR!"** Inuyasha roared as he slammed his sword to the ground as a powerful energy blast emerged from the sword and towards natsu.

" _Now were talking."_ Natsu thought while grinning wider, the then ran and did a summersault on one hand, and his right foot began to be engulfed in fire. **"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"** Natsu bellowed as he threw an axe kick aiming for inuyasha's head, he then blocked it with his sword but he was noticeably struggling and was sent being dragged back, and his sword began to slightly crack. " _What the?! My sword's starting to crack!"_ He thought with wide eyes, natsu then knocked his sword out with a roundhouse kick, and then drove his elbow into his cheek sending him flying into a tree. "INUYASHA!" They all shouted in worry.

"AYE! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MUTT!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Not so tough without your sword are ya mutt." Natsu taunted, inuyasha then gotten up wobbly and cracked his knuckles.

"Keh, I don't need my sword to finish you off! I'LL JUST RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Inuyasha cried as he charged at him and swung his right fist at natsu but he side stepped and dodged the punch. Inuyasha the repeatedly threw punches everywhere while natsu was dodging and blocking all of them with ease, and he then blocked the last punch and drove his right knee into his chest, and he then knelt to the ground and gasped in pain, and threw a front kick into his face, sending him flying. "NOOOO! INUYASHA!" Kagome cried as she saw a bruised and battered inuyasha on the ground, reeling in pain.

"This incarnation is too powerful, he's beaten inuyasha easily." Miroku said icily

"Miroku, please go help him." Kagome begged with tears stinging in hers eyes.

"Don't' worry Lady Kagome, I'll finish him off with my wind tunnel."Miroku replied reassuringly, he then walked up to the pinkette with a serious expression on his face.

"So you're gonna be my next opponent, you don't look so tough." Natsu replied with a chuckle.

"Don't get so cocky fire demon! **WIND TUNNEL!"** Miroku shouted as he removed the beads as a powerful wormhole was sucking natsu in. " _Damn! He's trying to suck me in!"_ Natsu thought before he gotten sucked in, he then closed up the wind tunnel and smirked victoriously.

"You did it miroku!" Both Sango and Kagome cheered.

"Anytime ladies, anytime." Miroku replied with a smile.

"Keh, serves the bastard right." Inuyasha snorted as he struggled to get back up, he then notices the blue feline giggling. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY YA DAMN CAT!"Inuyasha barked

"You'll see." Happy replied smugly. Inuyasha and the others then notice miroku's hand shaking. "What's the matter miroku?" Sango asked with concern.

"H-he's trying to get out!" Miroku panicked, enormous flames bursted out of the wind tunnel and the pink haired boy came out, miroku then closed it up will he singed in pain. In a blink of an eye, natsu threw a powerful right hook on the left side of his jaw, sending him flying and knocking him unconscious. "THAT AIN'T GONNA WORK!" Natsu roared

"Miroku!" Sango was now angrier than before. "Wait here kagome! He's mine! Let's go killa!" Sango shouted as she charged at natsu with all her fury. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS?!" Sango roared furiosly

"Gimme all you got lady!" Nastu taunted with excitement, sango then started to swing her hirakostu at him furiously like she's possessed while he dodged them with ease, he then caught it and head butted her right in the nose causing it to bleed, and threw a roundhouse kick into her ribcage, making her gasp in pain, and threw a spinning hook kick at her jaw, sending her skidding back. Tired of her useless offense, she went to extreme measures. **"HIRAKOSTU!"** She cried as she threw it at natsu, to her surprise, he caught it easily with one hand and a large stream of flames came out of his hand. _"s-such fire power, his flames are hotter than normal fire and he burned my hirakostu."_ She thought with a mixture of awe and fear. She then drew her sword out and gave him a furios glare. "THIS WILL END ONCE AND FOR ALL!" she shouted, before anyone could take a step forward, kilala jumped out of nowhere and scratched natsu on his chest, making him reel back in pain. "NATSU!" Happy shouted in worry, the large feline then tried to overpower natsu with her strength, but he overpowered her with his brute strength and kicked her off of him. "ALL RIGHT KITTY CAT! YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT! He then charged at her at incredibly speed and his whole body was lit on fire. **"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!"** He roared at the top of his lungs as he threw a powerful headbutt at her stomach shooting threw her like a bullet and sending her flying back and reverting to normal size and rendering unconscious. "KIALA! Why you…" She then was cut off by a knee strike that sent her flying, knocking her out cold. "SANGO/ SANGO!" Both Kagome and Shippo shouted in concern as they watched sango gotten beaten easily, they were both now trembling in fear. "YOU DID IT NATSU!" Happy chirped cheerfully.

"HELL YEAH!" Natsu shouted as he threw his fists in the air. "Y-you batsard." They then heard struggling voice, they turned around to see that it was inuyasha getting back on his feet. "I WILL FINISH YOU YOU'LL PAY FOR WAT YOU'VE DONE!" Inuyasha shouted angrily as he was crouching and breathing heavily while brusied and battered.

"Come on, what've I've done to piss you off so much?" Natsu asked irritably

"Yeah! What has natsu ever done to you?!" Happy shot back at inuyasha  
"YOU'RE NARAKU'S NEW INCARNATION! A FIRE DEMON!" Inuyasha barked, they then blinked in confusion

"Huh? What're ya talking about, I'm not a fire demon, I'm a-

"SAVE IT!" Inuyasha roared as he charged at natu with all his fury while baring his claws.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ROUND ASS KICKING! YOU'VE GOT ONE" Natsu shot back as he charged at inuyasha with his fist on fire, Kagome couldn't sense anything demonic from this boy, sure he fought her friends brutally, but he didn't have any evil aura around him, she has to stop the fight this instant. "IRON REAVER SOUL SEAL-

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted, inuyasha fell to the ground, natsu and happy then had puzzled looks on their faces.

"What the hell just happened/ What just happened?" Both natsu and happy questioned.

"OI! THE HELL YOU STOPPED ME FOR KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted angrily

"INUYASHA! THAT GUY'S NOT OUR ENEMY!" Kagome shot back. "Are you?

"I don't think so, even though your pals attacked me back there." Natsu replied nonchalantly

"SO IF YOU'RE NOT A FIRE DEMON! THEN WHAT'S WITH ALL THE FIRE ATTACKS!?" Inuyasha spat

"That was my dragon slayer magic." Nastu replied with a grin

"Dragon slayer…" Kagome replied with a puzzled tone

"Aye! It's a form of lost magic that's rarely used anymore." Happy trailed off. "It give the user all the qualities of a dragon, natsu's own is fire dragon slayer magic, which makes him immune to fire and explosive attacks. It was originally meant to kill dragons."

"I see…so if it wasn't you who attacked the village, then who was it?" Kagome asked curiosly

"Ay, I think I can answer that child." A voice trailed off, they turned and appeared to be an elderly women with an eyepatch, wearing a white kimono, red baggy pants, and brown sandals.

"KADE!" Both inuyasha, shippo, and kagome said in unison.

"Ay this boy saved the village from two vicious dragon youkai. He fought with such aggression, and courage, and finished them off with a powerful fire blast." Kaede explained. "But ye gotten a little carried away.

"Aye, natsu has a habit of going overboard with the fire." Happy sighed

"Sorry about that." Natsu said apologized while grinning sheepishly.

"Well now that that's settled, we're sorry for attacking you before." Kagome apologized meekly

"It's cool, sorry for wailing out on your friends like that, I get a little carried away sometimes." Natsu replied while scratching at the back of his head

"EXCUSE ME! YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA FORGIVE YOU!" Inuyasha barked as he stood up. "Whatever dog breath, you're just pissed that you've got your ass kicked." Natsu replied calmly "Don't mind him, that's the most you're gonna get out of him." Shippo said with a snort. "It's cool, don't worry about it." Natsu replied with a grin. "So what's your name again?" "My name's kagome higurashi, and this is shippo." Kagome greeted. "your name's natsu right?" "Yup! That's me, and this is my partner happy." Natsu greeted while pointing a thumb at happy "Aye! It's nice to meet you!" Happy replied cheerfully, then all of a sudden, kagome scooped him in his arms and hugged him tightly. "AWWWWW! HE'S SO CUUUTE! Kagome squealed, natsu then chuckled in response" "Anyway, ya need some help carrying your friends?" Natsu asked kindly, Kagome nodded in response and smiled warmly at him, he then started placed them on his back. "Alright, where to?" Natsu asked. "Follow me child." Kaede replied, they then started heading for kaede's hut to heal miroku, sango, and kilala.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
